Marauder Memories
by the-huffle-puffle
Summary: Drabbles about the Marauders. From Remus finding out that he's moon moon to Sirius literally being unable to speak for a day. The possibilities are endless. Updates will be sporadic but at least once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe.**

 **First Sentence Starter: "Come over here and make me."**

 **I tend to do this a lot but not finish it but, I found a sentence starter thing on tumblr and a lot of it seemed like the type of shenanigans that the boys would get into. I'll probably update sporadically because the muse to write seems to come and go at time. So hopefully you'll enjoy this and I'll keep updating.**

* * *

"Come over here and make me." Remus said icily, glowering at Sirius from over the top of his book. The pair was sitting in the library right across from each other and oddly enough they were arguing. It wasn't often that this happened because as best mates they usually got along rather well, but then again even best friends were known to fight every once in a while.

This argument however was significantly worse than all the others. Peter and James weren't even sure what it was they were arguing about, only that it had been going on for the better part of a week and there were no signs of it ending any time soon.

Sirius was currently looking at him as if he was some sort of strange creature that had somehow wormed it's way into the library catching everyone off guard with its peculiarity. "What did you just say?" He really hoped he had simply misheard him but judging from his expression, he hadn't.

"You know very well what I said. _Come here and make me."_ He was still glowering but had put his book down and crossed his arms somehow looking as if he disapproved of Sirius having to ask for clarification. "You told me to shut up and I said to make me. Well, go on then. Do it."

Sirius shook his head and sat back in his chair. "You're ridiculous, Lupin."

"Oh am I?" he asked incredulously. "Well look at you! _I'm Sirius Black. I'm so cool, I put my hair up in a bun and stick my wand through it to make the girls go wild with my devilishly good looks!_ Everything that comes out of your mouth is pure narcissism. It's a wonder _you_ weren't named Narcissus instead of your cousin!"

"So that's how it's going to be is it? _Well look at me, I'm Remus Lupin and I'm one of the smartest people in the whole school and I never get tired of reminding everyone of that fact. I once fell asleep on the dock and fell in. I'm sooo lucky that my **good** friend Sirius was there to save me otherwise I would have been squid food!" _He stopped to take a breath and leaned forward lowering his voice in the process. " _Oh and did I mention that my first and last name mean wolf and that I'm a werewolf? That's right. I'm wolf wolf the bloody werewolf!"_

Remus' mouth dropped open in shock at that last jab. He hadn't even noticed but now that he mentioned it, it was obvious and it kind of hurt. Was this some kind of cruel joke that fate was playing? He'd need to ask his parents but he was afraid of what they would have to say.

Sirius on the other hand was sitting back triumphantly grinning as if he had single-handedly won the house cup.

"Proud of yourself are you?" Remus was looking at him, his expression was so somber that it wiped the smile off of his face in an instant. He had had no idea that what he'd said would affect him so much and then he realised, he had forever given him a reason to hate his name. It was going to be a constant reminder of what he was, one he couldn't get away from.

"Look, Remus I'm so-"

"No. Don't be," Remus started to gather up his books shoving them into his bag as quickly as possible. He stood up putting his bag on his shoulder and forced a smile on his face while avoiding looking Sirius in the eye. "You've won isn't that great? I'll see you later Sirius." Sirius didn't even have a chance to say anything before he was gone and out the door.

Sirius was left sitting alone at the table. He was such an idiot, never thinking before he spoke ruining absolutely everything. "I'm so stupid!" He shouted, sweeping his own books off the table and onto the floor. From around the corner he heard Madam Pince. "SIRIUS BLACK!"

He swore under his breath and tore out of the library as quickly as he could before he could get himself into even more trouble. Besides he needed to find Remus; he _needed_ to make it better. Otherwise...no, he didn't even want to think about it.

"Remus! He shouted once he was out in the corridor. There was no answer but then again he hadn't expected there to be one. "Bloody hell, where did you go?"

Luck may very well have been on his side because he somehow managed to run into James. It was nothing short of a miracle. "James! Thank Merlin. Listen, I need the map. I'll explain everything later but right now I need the map, please."

Wordlessly James gave it to him. For Sirius to say please he must have done something really bad. He did give him a level look before he gave it to him. "Fix it." Sirius nodded and took the map before running in the other direction.

In hindsight he hadn't really needed it for he knew exactly where Remus was going to be. In the clock-tower and a quick glance at the map confirmed it.

Sure enough he was sitting by the window watching everyone pass by in the courtyard. Sirius remembered asking why he did that once. It was to watch how normal people lived their lives without the constant fear of mucking it up. Sirius didn't have anything to say then so he no longer brought it up.

He took a few steps closer, taking care not to make any over loud noises. "Remus?" He said softly. "...Look, I'm so sorry mate. I never should have said that. It was a stupid argument and it just slipped out. I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you." He didn't turn away from the window to that, as if he were to preoccupied by what was going on on the other side. "You were right after all. I was destined to be a monster."

Sirius stopped short for once he was at a complete loss for words. "Please don't say that."

Remus turned around quickly, anger written all over his face. "What else am I supposed to say? I'm a werewolf, Sirius. Everything about me screams it. There's no escaping it either no matter what I'm always going to be this-this thing. I'm always going to be a bloody monster and there's nothing I can do about it." His hands had found their way into his hair and his eyes were manic and darting every which way and he was scared, oh Merlin was he scared.

Sirius had no idea what he was going to do. There was nothing he could say that would make it any better. Instead he sighed and sat down next to Remus resting his arms on his knees. "We've got it rough don't we mate? It seems like all I do is make a mess of things and usually its the good things in my life that I ruin."

Remus' hands slowly slid out of his hair and he looked at Sirius quizzically. "Sirius..."

"Did I ever tell you about the time I broke my mothers china plates? Regulus and I were playing around, back when we used to play together of course. I bumped into the china cabinet and everything came crashing down. There was a moment of complete silence when Reg and I were just standing there frozen in complete shock. Mind you I was only seven at the time and oddly enough hadn't yet managed to get into any major trouble before then. It's weird isn't it how fast things happen. I didn't was Reg to get in any trouble so I shoved him under the table and told him to keep his mouth shut. Next thing I know my mother is standing right over me...I'll be honest with you, Moons, I have never been so scared in my life." Remus noticed that Sirius' hands were trembling slightly and his eyes widened at the sight of it. He'd never hated Walburga Black more than he did in that moment.

"I thought about running but that would only make things worse you know? So I stood there and I took it. She hexed me for the better part of an hour. There's a scar on my back somewhere from falling into the table. I'm not sorry for breaking it though, what I am sorry for is that Regulus had to watch that. I would have taken any punishment if it meant that my brother was safe. That's my point Remus. You're my brother too."

Remus looked at him a question already in his eyes. "Don't interrupt what I have to say is important. You're my brother, you James and Peter are my family now and as Merlin as my witness I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you three. So curse or not I'm going to stand by you, Remus."

Once his speech was over they lapsed into silence. Sirius actually felt quite awkward since he didn't often share his feelings with others and the sensation was entirely new to him. Remus thought for a moment and sighed . "You realise that you're going to have detention right? I heard what happened when I left the library."

Sirius laughed, happy that they had gotten past that turmoil. It was sure to come up again soon but for now he was glad to know that things were alright between the two of them. "Bloody hell, you're right. Suppose I just don't go to the library any more?"

"You'll have to we've got an essay do I'm definitely not doing the research for you."

"Oh come on, Moony."

"I'm serious."

"No, I'm Sirius!" The boys laughed before they stood up to find the other half of their group.

"Hey, Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered by your initials are SOB?"

"...oh for fucks sake."

* * *

 **So there's that. If you were expecting wolfstar I'm sorry. I promise that in the future there will definitely be some Wolfstar. Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of this aside from my story.**

 **Sentence Starter: "Have you lost your _damn_ mind?!"**

 **Words: 720**

* * *

James was feeling pretty good after his last mission. He had a busted lip and one of the lenses in his glasses was shattered but he felt like he'd accomplished something. The half blood family that was still breathing was a testament of that and as he walked into his home the last thing he expected was a slap across the face.

His attacker had hit him so hard that it set his already broken glasses askew on his face. He already felt the burn from the mark on his cheek and when his vision stopped being fuzzy he was shocked to see who it was. There stood Lily looking absolutely livid. "Have you lost your _damn_ mind?!"

James stood there in total shock holding his hand to his cheek. "W-what did I do?"

It didn't seem like it was possible but this made Lily even angrier. He wouldn't have put it past her to slap him again so he stepped back. She stamped her foot, didn't say anything else and just stomped away from him into another part of the house.

He stood there for a solid five minutes trying to figure out what it was that he had done wrong. Surely it wasn't their anniversary, that wasn't for another three months and he seriously doubted she would be so angry if he had forgotten to take the garbage out. James ran a hand through his already unruly hair truly at a loss.

"Lily?" He called into the quietness of their home. She didn't answer and he hadn't really expected her to. He sighed and went to their bedroom. Perhaps she was in there and sure enough she was sitting in the middle of the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She looked up when he came in and immediately buried her face in the pillow. There was a muffled noise and James could have sworn it sounded something like, "I'm sorry I slapped you." He couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself and didn't hesitate in going to her.

He sat on the bed behind her and pulled Lily into his lap, cradling her in his arms. James buried his nose in her hair breathing in her scent for a while before saying anything. The silence enveloped them like a blanket and it was a long time before either of them said anything.

"James?" Lily said softly, as if she feared talking to loud would ruin their quiet.

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm sorry I hit you. I was just so angry." Her voice broke and it it made his heart hurt to know that he was the cause of it.

"Can you tell me why?" He needed to know. He needed to know what he could do to fix it.

"I thought you were going to die. The mission...Dumbledore said we'd lost someone and the look in his eyes made me think it was you. I thought I'd lost you James. I thought-I thought you were gone."

"I'm sorry." In his excitement of getting the family out unscatched and of getting to see Lily, he had forgotten that they had lost someone and the realisation that they would be attending a funeral soon hit him full force. "It's true we did lose someone. Gideon." There was a soft gasp from Lily but he didn't stop talking. "I was too slow, I couldn't save him."

Lily felt something hit her hair and when she turned around in James' lap she saw that he was crying. She reached out and wiped them away with trembling fingers. "Oh James." She wrapped her arms around him and he clutched her to him as if she were going to disappear.

It took some time but soon they were both calm and the tears that needed to be shed were. They were laying on their sides facing each other. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you won't blame yourself for anything that happens during this war. It's going to be hard but I think we can make it through this James. I know we can."

James paused for a moment, contemplating what he was going to say. He took her hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the tips of her fingers lightly. "I promise."

* * *

 **Remember to review. Tell me what you think. I actually like this a lot because I'm a Jily shipper all the way.**


End file.
